Una flor de loto
by Zyan Rose
Summary: Hinata se siente atraída por su profesor de jardinería, y él también siente lo mismo por ella. Pero la Hyuuga no está segura de confesarle sus sentimientos a su sensei, hasta qué ciertas palabras de Ino la hacen llegar más lejos de lo que esperaba. Limme 17 pasen y disfruten por si mismos.


**En realidad nunca había escrito nada sobre ésta pareja, hasta hace poco que descubrí de ellos dos juntos como pareja. Es un reto para mí totalmente, y de verdad espero que les guste éste pequeño shot. Es mi historia del 2017 y si es grata para ustedes lectores quizás en algún otro momento quiera escribir algo más sobre Mina Hina.**

 **Sin más por el momento a disfrutar la lectura.**

 **Desclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno, posible OoC, no Beta. Contenido Lime.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único. Una flor de loto.**

Le encantaba la época del año cuando los lotos florecían, era una flor que no a muchas personas agradaba. ¿Por qué? Por los pequeños orificios demasiado juntos y con puntos dentro de los mismos. Pero a ella le encantaban, adoraba cuando en los jardines del instituto florecían las pequeñas flores. Desprendían un aroma tan tranquilizante que la ponían de buenas.

Ella se consideraba más como esas pequeñas florecillas, muy pocas personas sabían apreciar su belleza. Así era ella, muy pocos sabían lo mucho que valía. Pero sólo le importaba lo que él pensará de ella…

Adoraba la clase de jardinería, además de las muchas flores y plantas que estaban en el invernadero podía compartir tiempo con él. Gustaba de pasar sus tardes cuidando de los pequeños repollos nacientes y de sentir el aroma que embargaba todo el lugar. Pero lo qué más adoraba era cuando después de clases podía quedarse un poco más y compartir pequeñas pláticas con él.

Su profesor, era un hombre de edad mediana, pero a sus ojos él era perfecto, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando él le regalaba una amplia sonrisa o la animaba. Frecuentemente el invernadero era su refugio, cuando se burlaban de ella en clase o su padre la menospreciaba.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Hina-chan?—conocía perfectamente la voz de aquel hombre.

—Oh… M-Minato-sensei—la muchacha únicamente bajó la cabeza—Q-quería estar un p-poco más aquí.

—De acuerdo—el rubio hombre sonrió, viéndola tomar asiento en una de las mesitas de té que tenía el invernadero—¿Te gustaría un poco de té?

—Etto… c-claro—la muchacha de ojos de luna se sonrojó, Minato siempre era tan bueno con ella, y no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando él le hablaba con tanta tranquilidad.

—¿De rosas o jazmín?

—J-jazmín—la gran ventaja que tenían, era que el invernadero tenía una gran semántica de distintas plantas. Entre ellas las rosas y los jazmines, del cual muchas tardes ambos compartieron tazas de té.

Dos humeantes tazas de té reposaban tranquilamente en la mesa del lugar, con dos personas en silencio total. Minato miraba de reojo a la chica de azules cabellos, él sabía sobre lo pesado que era llevar sobre sus hombros el apellido Hyuuga. Hinata era su alumna y sabía mucho sobre ella.

La vio acercar la pequeña taza de porcelana a sus labios, era tan delicada y suave como muchas de las flores que cuidaba él en el invernadero del colegio. Sus rosados labios sorbían el líquido con cuidado de no quemarse, él no perdía detalle alguno de todos sus movimientos. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que la observaba.

¿Estaba mal? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella era su tierna alumna y él era solo su profesor, y consigo mismo se sentía mal al estarla observando más allá de su alumna, la estaba mirando como una mujer. La diferencia de edades no era mucha, pero aun así no podía permitirse mirar de esa manera a la joven que ahora bebía con él una taza de té. Pero era imposible no hacerlo, sus ojos azules viajaron a sus delicadas manos, su cuello dónde era cubierto por una elegante corbata de instituto.

¿Desde cuándo? Hacía ya algunos meses qué Hinata frecuentaba constantemente el invernadero, algunas ocasiones era después de clase. La mayor parte de esas visitas era cuando se encontraba triste, pero el cuidar de la gama de plantas en el lugar parecía aliviar su alma. Al principio sólo le asesoraba al cuidar alguna planta.

—¿Todo bien Hina-chan? Pareces triste…

La Hyuuga lo miró unos instantes, pero al toparse con esos océanos azules tuvo que bajar la mirada inmediatamente—N-no es n-nada Minato-sensei. F-fue un día d-difícil.

—Ya veo… todo estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Arigatou—ella volvió a sorber su líquido caliente.

Hinata estaba muy a gusto, de verdad que adoraba pasar tiempo con su sensei, siempre le animaba. Sobre todo, apreciaba esos momentos con él, siempre que le veía su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos hormigueaban.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo empezó a verlo más allá de su sensei? No tenía la menor idea. Y se sentía fatal al saber que él nunca podría verla más allá cómo su alumna pequeña. Eso la frustraba, a veces se odiaba así misma por no poder ser segura de sí misma como su amiga Ino o Sakura, quiénes eran directas. Las admiraba en silencio, pero también sentía pena por ellas cuando su compañero Sasuke las rechazaba groseramente, aun así ellas no se rendían.

¿Por qué no podía ser así? No estaba en su naturaleza ser así. Por eso es que prefería callar todo lo que sentía.

¿Y sí un día se decidía a confesarle a su profesor lo qué sentía? ¿Podría hacerlo? Conforme sus pensamientos avanzaban la taza de té terminó y finalmente la compañía de Minato terminó también, le vio recoger ambas tazas y despedirse de ella.

• • •

—V-vamos Hinata tu puedes—se miró al espejo aquella mañana, ese día especial estaba decidida a decirle a su profesor lo qué sentía. Para ella era un gran paso todo lo que estaba haciendo con su persona. Se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal para _arreglarse_ un poco más, no es que ella necesitará de maquillaje cómo Sakura e Ino, quiénes solían usar delineador, mascara, brillo labial y esas cosas que muchas chicas usaban, ella era bonita sin maquillaje pero ese día era especial… quería que él notará el pequeño cambio.

Se había alaciado más el cabello, agregando un poco de perfume en su persona, no estaba muy segura de usar más maquillaje del necesario. Se decidió a usar una pequeña base de polvo y delinear finamente sus ojos y un poco de brillo labial. Era más que suficiente y se sentía satisfecha consigo misma.

Su uniforme no cambiaba mucho, siempre vestía de manera pulcra y elegante. El saco del instituto siempre estaba impecable y bien planchado, su corbata siempre estaba en su lugar al igual que la falda que era un poco más larga qué la de mucha de sus compañeras.

Ella era Hinata Hyuuga, y aunque no lo notará, era punto de mirada de muchos chicos. Entre ellos… la mirada de quién quería llamar su atención.

Estaba segura que ese día iba a ser su día. Aunque los colores se le subieran a la cara, recordando una plática que tuvo con Ino hacía unos días.

— _Sí quieres que sepan que hay carne, debes ponerla al sartén—la Yamanaka era bastante directa—Eso hago yo con Shikamaru, él sabe que me gusta muchísimo pero si él no ve mi interés no dará el siguiente paso—las palabras de la rubia se grababan perfectamente en la mente de la oji luna._

— _P-pero Ino-chan… ¿n-no eres muy obvia?_

— _¡De eso se trata Hinata-chan! Si te gusta algún chico, hazle saber. Tu no pienses en qué dirán los demás, sólo hazlo y ya._

 _Hinata no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó pensando en las palabras de su rubia amiga. Quién se acomodaba el entallado uniforme de gimnasia._

De esa conversación la dejó pensando muchísimo en qué podría hacer… ella podría morir de la vergüenza frente a su sensei si actuaba de esa forma. Tan inhibida, fresca… ella no era así, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder hacer lo que fuera. Por eso esa mañana estaba decidida a dar el primer paso.

—¡Hinata, es hora de irnos!—escuchó desde la sala, la estruendosa voz de Hanabi. Vio su reloj y supo que era hora de partir. Tragó duro e internamente se dio valor así misma.

Al bajar las escaleras de su habitación pudo notar la mirada curiosa de su hermana, al igual que los perlados ojos de su prima.

—Te ves distinta onee-san—Hanabi era muy observadora, había notado que su hermana mayor estaba usando maquillaje—¿Es una ocasión especial?—quiso picar a la heredera, dio en el clavo cuando las mejillas de la Hyuuga se sonrojaron.

—¿Qué c-cosas d-dices Hanabi? M-me veo igual que siempre.

Neji miró a las hermanas, él también había notado ese pequeño detalle en la pelinegra—Hinata-sama es hora de irnos. Nos están esperando.

Agradeció enormemente al castaño haberla salvado de su pequeña hermana. Esa chiquilla era una diablilla, Hanabi no contenta con la interrupción de su primo le mostró la lengua con molestia y echó a andar rápido hacía la puerta. Hinata sonrió con timidez a su primo exhalando un leve _'gracias'_ y emprendieron camino rumbo al instituto.

Sí, ese era su día, desde el inicio pudo notar que estaba diferente. Tenía una gran esperanza de poder confesarse, desde que ingresó al aula de clase varios compañeros suyos la saludaron cortésmente, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo. Ino intentó sacarle información del repentino cambio en su persona, pero le era muy vergonzoso contarle a la exuberante rubia que era porque quería decirle a su profesor lo que sentía.

• • •

Minato Namikaze ese día se encontraba especialmente pensativo, estaba enojado consigo mismo. Había tenido un sueño con su alumna, aquella Hyuuga que estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza. Él era su profesor, nada más… no podía ser algo más, iba en contra de las reglas y en contra de todos los principios que él tenía. Él era un hombre mayor… sabía que Hinata ya era mayor de edad, pero no podía si quiera pensar en corromperla.

Era como si ella fuera una hermosa flor y él hiedra qué iba a contaminarla.

Ese día estaba de mal humor, parte de sus clases de botánica la pasó en silencio, explicando sólo lo más esencial para que sus alumnos aprendieran y posteriormente lo aplicarán en la práctica. A decir verdad, ese día se encontraba algo ansioso y no sabía por qué, tenía cierta prisa en poder ver a la heredera de la familia Hyuuga. Quería que la jornada estudiantil terminará para él poder verla… sabía que ella estaría ahí después de clases, siempre venía, tenía que ser así.

No estaba seguro de su sentir pero aun así estaba esperando que ella llegará. El tiempo empezó a hacérsele tedios al ver pasar lentamente las horas de estudio.

Pero finalmente llegaba el término de las clases de ese día.

• • •

Hinata corría rápidamente rumbo al invernadero, las clases se le habían pasado volando y el nudo en su estómago la estaba carcomiendo. ¿Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer? Eso quería creer ella, quería creer que realmente estaba convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Al llegar al invernadero lo encontró vacío, suspiró con pesar, posiblemente su sensei no se encontraba. Los ánimos y fuerzas que se había dado así misma se estaban esfumando… posiblemente él ese día no se encontraba, bajó la mirada con un poco de tristeza y se internó entre las cálidas paredes del lugar, recorrió el ya conocido campo de flores, e inevitablemente fue a ver los pequeños lotos que estaban floreciendo poco a poco. No pudo evitar morderse el labio con travesura al pensar en lo que le diría a su profesor en cuánto lo viera.

Por cierto… ¿Qué iba a decirle? Se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

' _Minato-sensei, me gusta. ¿Quiere ser mi pareja?'_

Eso sonaba demasiado infantil, ya no tenía quince años para hacer esas cosas. Tenía que mostrarse cuál mujer era… ¿Por qué lo era verdad? Tragó fuertemente, estaba siendo más difícil de lo normal poder declararse… el pensar en él simplemente la desbordaba; le temblaban las piernas y sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

' _Recuerda que si quieres que sepan que hay carne en el sartén debes ponerlo a freír'_ no eran exactamente las palabras de Ino las que estaba pensando… pero entonces… ¿tendría que actuar? Claro que tenía que actuar… no podría soportar ver a su profesor con otra mujer… aunque fuera bastante improbable que ellos pudieran ser algo algún día. Eran catedrático y estudiante… no más. Los ánimos que tenía estaban por quedar en el piso…

—Hina-chan—los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron cuando él llegó. Por un momento llegó a pensar que él no estaría ahí—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el rubio mayor, mirando penetrantemente a la muchacha.

—A-anno… M-Minato-sensei—no sabía que decirle, estaba tan nerviosa, que sentía que todo empezaba a darle vueltas—T-todo bien.

—Me alegro—el rubio sonrió ampliamente, extrañamente había un ambiente en el lugar que desconocía porque lo estaba acelerando—¿Quieres sentarte a tomar té conmigo? Hoy traje galletas… y pensé que te gustarían.

—C-claro—no sabía porque pero la tranquilidad de Minato la estaba desanimando, bueno él siempre había sido así, tranquilo. Le siguió en silencio a la mesa dónde siempre compartían un poco de tiempo en silencio, le vio colocar la pequeña tetera eléctrica con un poco de agua y algunas flores. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo entre sus piernas? Era una sensación extraña pero familiarmente electrizante… se sonrojó al saber que se estaba humedeciendo sólo por estar ahí con el rubio, las palabras de Ino estaban en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez… tenía que actuar.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Hina-chan?

—T-todo b-bien sensei—la muchacha finalmente recibió su humeante taza de té.

—Me alegra saber. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La tarde está bastante bonita.

—Q-quería… yo bueno… —las palabras se le estaban atorando en la garganta. ¿Tan difícil era decirle que quería verlo? Sí… le estaba costando horrores poder formular las palabras—Quería v-venir a ver los l-lotos.

—Están floreciendo bastante bien. Les has dado buenos cuidados, el nuevo fertilizante está ayudando muy bien en su crecimiento—mientras Minato hablaba, Hinata le miraba embelesada, sus perlados ojos le examinaban perfectamente—¿Pasa algo Hina? Te veo bastante interesada en mi rostro—rió de buena gana—¿Es que acaso tengo tierra o algún barrito?—la cara de la Hyuuga se coloreó violentamente, se veía tan roja como un tomate del huerto conjunto.

—G-gomen n-no f-fue mi intención.

—No te disculpes—él también estaba ansioso, en verdad estaba disfrutando muchísimo estar compartiendo tiempo con Hinata en esos momentos—Por cierto, ten, las galletas son dulces y pensé que te gustarían.

—G-gracias—la chica tomó una galleta del plato, al morderla sintió sus papilas gustativas estar en el paraíso. El Namikaze no perdió detalle alguno de las reacciones de la ojiperla, sonrió, le gustaba verla sonreír. Y sin más tomó de su taza tranquilamente permitiéndose cerrar los ojos para sentir el rico sabor de la infusión.

' _¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Hazlo! No seas cobarde, ya llegaste hasta aquí'_

Se reprendía mentalmente al no poder hacer lo que quería, decirle que ella estaba interesada en él. Quería decirle, en verdad quería. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca… e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por debajo de la mesa redonda deslizó suavemente su temblorosa mano hasta la pierna del rubio, subiendo con miedo a los muslos del mayor. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, tuvo que calmarse para no escupir el té y se quedó helado cuando vio a la Hyuuga totalmente coloreada del rostro, no podía verla pues su flequillo cubría su rostro, y sentía sobre su pierna su temblorosa mano. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Tragó pesado, cuando la pequeña mano de la chica subía más y más. Respiró hondamente, estaba siendo demasiado tortuoso para él.

—H-Hinata… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—no supo que más preguntar, la Hyuuga detuvo su mano de sopetón cuando él habló. Pero aún sin mirarle no retiró su mano de la pierna, se estaba poniendo nervios y muy caliente… no era posible que con una sola caricia, él se pusiera tan duro. ¿Es que acaso esa niña no sabía lo que estaba provocando en su sistema?

—N-no me diga n-nada, n-no ahora—suplicó ella, estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Quiso subir más su mano hasta la zona masculina del rubio, todo le temblaba, su entrepierna se estaba mojando más… el cosquilleo que sentía la estaba torturando pero no quería parar, era ahora o nunca. Cerró sus ojos con miedo y su mano fue directamente a la erección que ya se había formado. Estaba muy duro y caliente, todo le tembló al sentir aquel bulto.

—Hinata… b-basta—Minato estaba perdiendo los estribos, si ella no dejaba de estimularlo estaba seguro que se iba a venir ahí mismo. Porque la situación se estaba calentando demasiado, su respiración estaba volviéndose agitada, pues los finos dedos de la Hyuuga realmente lo perturbaban. Acercó su mano a la mano de ella para alejarla.

—G-gomen—la chica lo miró con los ojos acuosos, no estaba llorando no, estaba nublada por lo que estaba haciendo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero aun así no retiró su mano de sus pantalones, ni siquiera porque él intentaba detenerla.

Hinata no iba a parar, no ahora, no quería porque sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento saldría corriendo del lugar. Y después sería difícil ver al rubio profesor a la cara.

—Hinata, por favor. Deja de hacer eso—quiso sonar firme, pero estaba siendo muy difícil. Su miembro pedía a gritos ser estimulado para poder terminar. Gruñó cuando ella apretó un poco su masculinidad sobre el pantalón.

—S-sensei yo… u-usted m-me gusta.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no no! Hinata tú eres una niña y yo… agg—no pudo evitar gemir cuando ella apretó un poco su pene.

¡Al diablo con la prudencia! Hinata lo acababa de poner muy caliente. Ahora ella tendría que cargar con lo que había provocado. Quería decirle que no estaba bien, él era su profesor y ella su alumna. La vio detenerse y quitarse el saco escolar, para botarlo al piso, la veía sonrojada. Realmente lo estaba provocando. Sus ojos azules estaban pendientes de todos los movimientos de la chica, se aflojó la corbata y desabotonó los tres primeros botones de su blusa…

Tragó duro, pudo ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, si observaba bien. La Hyuuga tenía un cuerpo de infarto, mucho mejor que cualquier otro que haya visto. Debajo de la blusa sus grandes senos eran cubiertos por un sostén blanco con encajes, eso ya era demasiado para él… el pantalón le estaba lastimando.

—Maldita sea, Hinata—había olvidado el pseudónimo. Pero estaba que se cargaba de caliente.

Ella lo miró avergonzada y abrió un poco más la blusa escolar, invitándolo.

No resistió más, la jaló del brazo y cargándola de la cintura la sentó sobre la mesa de jardín. Se metió entre sus piernas y olvidó todo por un momento. Quería apoderarse de esos carnosos labios, sin pedirle permiso se hizo posesión, Hinata intentaba seguirle pero comprobó que aún no sabía besar y se sentía dichoso por ser el primer beso de la heredera, la peli azul no podía creer lo que estaba pasando era casi irreal. Y no quería que terminará… había llegado muy lejos. Estaba comprobando que tampoco le era indiferente a su profesor, la estaba besando… y ella lo estaba acariciando.

Minato era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, había dejado los labios de la chica para comer de su cuello, podía escucharla suspirar y ahogar gemidos. Se sentía horrible consigo, pero realmente le estaba valiendo un carajo porque aquella chiquilla lo tenía bien caliente. Enardecido por el deseo, levantó la falda de la chica para toparse con un tanga blanco, no podía ser más perfecto, podría hacer lo suyo rápido.

' _Sin penetración, idiota.'_ Su yo racional reprendió, pues estaba infringiendo muchísimas normas al estar con una estudiante. Quizás no podía penetrarla ahora, aunque eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, mientras su mano abarcaba la virginal zona femenina la escuchaba suspirar…

—M-Minato-sensei—gimió cuando el rubio, liberó sus senos del sostén, mostrando lo grandes que eran. Se sonrojó con vergüenza y dio un gritito cuando él empezó a comer de uno de ellos, él lamía y mordisqueaba su pezón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya no tenía importancia, sólo estaba dedicándose a sentir, ahí en medio del invernadero estaban los dos. En cualquier momento alguien podía entrar y descubrirlos, pero ese pensamiento solo la hizo mojarse más.

Minato estaba demasiado excitado, la suave piel de Hinata entre sus labios era deliciosa. No pudo evitar mover el tanga de su lugar y darle acceso a su vagina. Era rosada y suave, como ella… toda ella era tan suave, sin omitir su deseo por ella, su dedo corazón se zambulló entre sus labios internos, estaban calientes y muy mojados. Quería sentirla, su dedo índice se encontró con el pequeño botón de carne, hinchado y al tocarlo vio como la chica se arqueaba ante su caricia.

En pequeños círculos movió su dedo, sintiendo como ella excretaba más lubricación, el rostro sonrojado que ella le daba era único. Quería que el momento nunca terminará, su miembro lo estaba jodiendo realmente, le dolía el no poder liberarlo… clavarse en ella y darle duro… ese pensamiento sólo provocó que se extasiará más y aumentará la velocidad de sus movimientos, la escuchaba, ella recostarse en su pecho mientras él seguía su tarea.

La Hyuuga sabía que pronto terminaría, podía sentir muchos temblores en sus piernas y sentir que todo le cosquilleaba…

—M-Minato-sensei—gimió y dio un pequeño gritito cuando todo terminó. Su cuerpo temblaba. Y vio sonrojada al rubio retirar su mano de su zona virginal, los perlados ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el rubio examinó sus dedos y parte de su mano… se le veía interesado en lo que tenía en su mano, para después llevar esos dedos a sus labios y probar sus jugos.

—¡Maldición!—exclamó el rubio, estaba frustrado, estaba satisfecho por haber hecho terminar a la pelinegra, pero frustrado al ver que cuando ella terminó, no pudo evitar correrse. Miró a la chica y se acercó a ella, estaba sonrojada, intentando poner su ropa en dónde en un principio estaba.

—G-Gomen yo… yo…

—¿No tienes idea de los horrores que me cuesta, no follarte aquí mismo. Darte duro hasta hacerte pedirme que pare?—le preguntó él, acercándose seductor a la muchacha, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Sensei.

—Deja de llamarme así Hina… has roto el límite entre ambos—le contestó.

Hinata se sonrojó, había cumplido su cometido. No pensó haber llegado tan lejos.

—Minato-sensei y-yo…

—Mañana, aquí mismo, a la misma hora—le dio una de sus radiantes sonrisas y la ayudó a vestirse.

—¡H-hai!—expresó contenta y muy sonrojada.

Cuando la vio irse se reprendió mentalmente, definitivamente era un pervertido. Miró su pantalón con ahora una pequeña mancha blanquecina y supo que tendría que irse si no quería que alguien lo viera así.

Hinata Hyuuga, regresó a su hogar con una sonrisa muy peculiar a los ojos de su familia, más no decidieron preguntar nada. Estaba muy feliz... aunque algo perturbada por lo que había hecho… pero a final de cuentas le debía mucho a Ino por ser a veces demasiado descarada. Ahora él, Minato Namikaze sabía de su atracción por él.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Se merece un review, un aplauso, un tomatazo? Jejeje…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tanto a mí como escribir éste pequeño lime. Nos leemos la próxima vez, fue difícil para mí ya que es la primera vez que experimento con ésta clase de pareja. Es muy bonita pero difícil a final de cuentas si no se sabe en dónde estoy pisando.**

 **Les mando un saludito.**


End file.
